My wife died yesterday
by Elie de Lantreuil
Summary: His wife died yesterday, as Harry was finally defeating the Dark Lord, and it is so unfair…


My Wife Died Yesterday  
  
By Elais  
  
Summary : His wife died yesterday, as Harry was finally defeating the Dark Lord, and it is so unfair...  
  
R/Hr, post-Hogwarts, Ron's pov  
  
PG  
  
Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé...  
  
(This is not from me, but I cannot remember who wrote it.)  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
You fell on the ground, your beautiful eyes wide open, your hair flying. You just fell. Right at the moment when I was thinking, "That's it. We've won." Right at the moment when Harry was finally defeating Voldemort and I was ready to throw my arms up in the air in a sign of victory. Right at the moment when you had turned round to look at our best friend. I had turned my head towards you, my lips ready to smile.  
  
They never did.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
A Death Eater you had thought dead killed you. Murdered you. It all happened in a matter of seconds. I turned my head in time to see him mouth what I could not hear. Avada Kedavra. Agony filled your face and you fell down, like a rag doll. I started screaming, running my way towards you. I saw him point his wand at me and for a second, I wanted him to kill me as well. I felt so hopeless, so desperate. He had killed you, the love of my life, and if you were out of that world, I wanted to be gone, too. Then my mouth yelled on its own accord, "You killed her!" and the next thing I knew, I was pointing my wand at him, cursing him. I would have killed him the way he killed you, had Charlie not stopped me. I pushed him hard, yelling at him to get off my way, and I ran to you.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
I knew you were dead as I ran to you, falling on the floor to gather your cold body in my arms, sitting on the ground in the middle of chaos. Your pretty brown eyes were lifelessly looking at me, horrified, hurting. I closed them and hugged you tight to me, our bodies shaking from the violence of my cries. I know I shouted. I know that I cried. I know that I cursed everything and everybody. What I said I can't remember exactly. I only remember holding you, rocking you as if you were a child. As if you were only asleep. But nothing will ever wake you up from this endless sleep. Everything was so eerily silent. I could only hear my own cries and my deafening sobs as I caressed your long bushy brown hair. I was angry. So angry. Angry at the man who had taken you away from me. Angry at myself for letting him. And angry with you for leaving me all alone. I remember taking your left hand and kissing your wedding band.  
  
You died yesterday.  
  
How could you do this to me? You had promised we would always be together. Now you've left me...  
  
What about our life?  
  
What about our dreams?  
  
What about all the things we had said we would do once the war would be over?  
  
What about our love?  
  
What about us? Us minor you leave only me, Hermione!  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
I remember the day we got married. That was right before the beginning of the war. We had been going out together for a year. I still don't know how I found the courage to ask you to be my wife. I just did. Out of the blue. You were standing next to me at home, talking in the kitchen, laughing at your cooking 'skills' and I blurted out, "Want to marry me?" You looked right at me then said yes. We were married in a little meadow not far from Hogwarts. It was just my family and yours. And Harry, of course. He had always been a Weasley at heart, though proud of his own surname. You were wearing that simple little white dress that mesmerised me. You said, "I do." I said it, too. And you became Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger- Weasley. That's what was written down on the register.  
  
And that's what will be on your grave.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
I left the battlefield, left the chaos surrounding us. I took you home, forgetting my own bleeding wounds. The only one that mattered was that of my heart and nothing would ever heal it. Nothing will ever heal it. The wizarding world celebrated the death of the Dark Lord while I lay next to you on our bed, holding your cold hand, your body tight against mine, my lips kissing your hair again and again as if it would bring you back. What should have been cries of joy became unstoppable sobs.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
Harry should have been at St. Mungos, taking care of his wounds. He had passed out after defeating Voldemort. He was sent there, but knocked at our door in the middle of the night. I didn't open; I knew it was him. He didn't say a word, didn't tell me how he had found out or how he had 'escaped' from St. Mungos. He came next to you and looked at you with a brotherly love in his eyes. You had always been like a sister to him. He took your free hand and kissed it, tears rolling down his cheeks, before bending and pressing his lips against your forehead. He just sat there, on a chair next to our bed, not saying a word, silently crying. I was watching him. My brother of heart was with me. He mourned with me and we cried together. We did not need words to show our feelings. We could read each other's eyes. I did not have to tell him how I felt like I was dying inside. He didn't have to tell me that he thought it was all his fault... or how sorry and sad he was for me.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
My family came this morning. They were all there. They found Harry and me still awake. We had not moved an inch. My mother walked to me and caressed my hair. I did not hold my tears. I am not ashamed of them. I will never be ashamed of them. You would have been proud of me, my love.  
  
Mum walked to your side of the bed and kissed you, crying. She had lost a daughter. She took you in her arms and we hugged you. Next came Ginny, grieving the death of her sister. I had always thought the twins to be made of stones and jokes, but when I saw them bite their lips and try to dry their tears, I realised that they had always cared for you more than they had shown; Charlie cried for you and I knew it made him think of his own wife's death, a few weeks before. My father put his forehead against yours, whispering something to your ear, and told me that it wasn't fair. He added that had Bill and Percy been there, they would have cried for you, too. Percy had more than paid his error of judgement... he had been among the first to have been tortured and killed by Voldemort. I think you would have remembered the face of my mother the day they brought her dead son back to her. As for Bill... who knows where he is, or if he is still alive... Your parents came, too; Harry had to break the news to them, being the only one able to contact them properly. I left you alone for a last minute with them. You were their only child.  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
We will never have children together.  
  
We will never make love again.  
  
We will never laugh or bicker again.  
  
We will never quarrel over the colour of the paint for our bedroom.  
  
I won't ever feel your sweet lips kissing mine again.  
  
I will never tease you about your cooking again.  
  
We will never grow old together...  
  
My wife died yesterday!  
  
I had never realised how much I wanted to do ordinary things with you, only to be with you. I had never realised how important it was, just to sit at home with you. And as I hold you in my arms, my eyes trailing around our room, I cannot help but notice that the book you had been reading before the final battle is still on your desk, open at the last page you read. I think of your clothes, lying on the back of a chair; I see the earrings I gave you for Christmas, the empty bottle of that perfume I offered you long ago, back at school. I picture our two toothbrushes in the bathroom... one of them is an orphan now. I remember the photo album you had started, with magical and non-magical pictures inside: pictures of us at school, alone, together or with Harry. Pictures of us when we were little. Pictures of your family and of mine. Pictures of Harry and our friends. Pictures of our wedding. Few are the pictures taken after this happy event... If I remember well, the last picture of the photo album is that of us kissing on my birthday, two months ago.  
  
We will never celebrate your birthday again... or our wedding anniversary.  
  
My wife died yesterday!  
  
How fair is that, after all we went through? I want to break everything in the house; I want to destroy everything to take away the pain if only for a minute. But I can't and I won't for all here is so you. So us. I will never move the furniture, nor change the colour of the walls. Your clothes will keep on lying on the back of the chair; your toothbrush won't leave mine. I won't ever add other pictures in our photo album. The earrings won't ever move an inch from their actual spot. Your book will stay on your desk. Your spot on the bed will always remain yours. My heart will always belong to you...  
  
My wife died yesterday...  
  
They will soon have to take your body away, to put it in a coffin, my love; I don't want them to, Merlin knows I don't want them to, but I don't have the choice. I'll have to say goodbye... How I'm going to manage to, I don't know. I don't know... They will bury you the day after tomorrow, 'Mione, in the little cemetery of Ottery St Catchpole.  
  
And they'll bury my heart along with you.  
  
My wife died yesterday.  
  
And I don't know how I'm going to make it without her...  
  
Happy wasn't it? Lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it... if so, please, please, hit the review button... it only takes a minute of your time. Constructive criticism welcome as always... See you in the next instalment of Fields of Gold. Elais 


End file.
